Sex 1-Shots
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: A/N: So, if you are someone who likes M rated stories, there will be a perfect story for you. As you know, in a lot of my stories there a little 'sexy' sections. So, I decided to put them all together, in a one story. The details a re in the summary of it, but yea. We'll see when I put more.
1. Chapter 1

**Growing Pains, chpt 30 continuation...**

* * *

Conner's POV

Instantly, I could feel her lips on mine. When she pulled back, she smiled at me. "What was that for?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I felt you deserved it," she said.

I smiled, taking her hand and walking her up to her room. "Goodnight Conner," Bree said, walking in her room.

"Goodnight," I said quietly as she closed her door. I turned to go to my room, but stopped. I placed my hand on the door knob, thinking whether I should open it or not. I twisted the knob, opening the door.

"What brings you here?" Bree asked, coming over. I stepped inside, closing the door.

"Bree," I said quietly. "I know this may sound extremely crazy, and a little insane and inappropriate."

"My favorite type of conversation," she said, walking over.

"Well," I said quietly. "I'm still a virgin, and it's really embarrassing."

"Why are you embarrassed?" she asked. "Lots of people are—" I covered her mouth.

"Don't say it out loud," I told her.

"Well," she said, moving my hand. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Lots of people are."

"Lots of people who probably aren't my age," I said. "I'm gonna be 28 soon! It's embarrassing."

"I'm only seven months younger than you and I'm still one," she said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You always know what to say," I said, smiling. "Thank you."

"That's what girlfriends are for," she said.

"I love you," I said quietly, kissing her forehead.

Before I could leave, she grabbed my hand. I stopped walking and went back to where she was standing. "What?" I asked. She dropped my hand.

"Never mind," she stuttered out, pushing me out of the door. This was about the first time ever she was going to say something but didn't.

 _~3G~_

Sometimes, I sleep on the couch, like today. Bree absolutely hates it when I sleep on the couch, mainly because I have a bed in my room. But I don't have a TV, and when I can't sleep I need a television. So as long as I make it back in my room before morning, I'm good. Sadly, tonight, she caught me. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily. I looked up at her. Her hair was totally blonde, pulled back in a ponytail, she was wearing a white tank top and red and black plaid shorts. I stared for a while, unable to speak.

"Conner!" She exclaimed, getting my attention.

"Bree, just try sleeping here tonight, and then tell me you'd rather sleep in your room." I offered. She crossed her arms, looking St me. She finally gave up, and lay down next to me. I wrapped an arm around her, snuggling her close. After a few minutes, my phone vibrated. I look at it, then plugged it in charge. "Time to go to bed," I said.

"Can you keep your arm around me?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, laying down further.

I felt her hand rest on my chest as she snuggled closer to me. I could feel her legs slightly touching mine, she was almost laying on top of me. Even though she was forever shorter than me, we were at the same level. I could feel her breathing so extremely close to my face. I leaned, softly placing my lips on hers. I felt her shove me down, and then crawl over me. Her fingers ran through my hair, playing around in it. I moved to a sitting position, my fingers hovering around the edge of her tee shirt. I finally pulled it up and over her head. I paused for a moment: she wasn't wearing a bra. She smirked at my concentrated gaze.

"You wanna guess?" She asked me.

"C cup?" I asked.

"34," she said with a nod. The corners of my mouth slowly rose into a smile.

"All for me?" I asked quietly.

"Nope," she said, snatching her shirt and getting up.

"What?" I asked, standing up.

"You've been trying to trick me starting since this morning," she said, walking to the stairs. "We've only been dating for less than a month."

"Bree," I said, taking her hand.

"Don't Bree me!" She exclaimed. "You can talk all you want but I can't believe you. You can say you love me, but you don't know what love feels like."

"Bree, listen to me," I said. "I haven't been in love before you, so no, I'm not sure if what I feel for you is love, but I know it's not just a small thing."

"Conner," she said quietly. "I don't want to do something I might regret in the future."

"It'll be okay," I said. "Just tell me straight up if you don't want to do it. I won't force you."

She held my hand, walking up the stairs. She then walked me into my room, turning on the lights. She dropped her shirt on the floor, then turned to me. "I trust you Conner," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea," she said. "I don't think I'd ever want to do it with anyone other than you."

I smiled at her. I pulled my undershirt over my head, tossing it to the side. He eyes trailed over my chest as she took a step closer to me. I pushed her down against the bed, hovering above her. She pulled the rubber band out of her hair, letting it fall all around. I trailed kisses down her neck, her soft moans filling the air. I slowly rolled her nipples between my thumb and index finger, causing her moans to grow more constant. I sucked on one while my hand toyed with the other. I then switched, going slower then before.

I continued moving down, briefly licking her belly button. I paused over her shorts, hearing her whimper a little. I slowly pulled them down, finding a pair of black, lace panties underneath. I stood up, moving to sit next to her. "Why'd you stop?" she asked quietly.

"Just, feel this," I said. I took her hand and carefully put it in my pants. Her hand moved around slowly, causing me to moan softly. "Have you seen one before?"

"No," she said, her attention focused on the large budge forming in my pants.

"But you know what it is?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Take a guess how big it is," I said. She thought about it while rubbing me down.

"Six inches?"

"Close," I said, followed by a loud moan.

"Can you take off your pants now?" She asked.

"Ju–just a few more minutes," I said quietly, closing my eyes. Her hand slowly rubbed up and down, sometimes even slightly flicking the head. I moaned softly, then opened my eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yea," she said. "I'm sure."

"Okay," I said, getting up. I pulled my pajama pants down, along with my boxers. I then made my way back to the end of the bed, fully pulling her panties off. Her eyes were trained on my nine-inch cock, causing me to smirk. "You were off by three inches." I informed her. "Now, this'll hurt a little at first."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because those Wolff triplets just love to talk," I said, making her giggle.

I rubbed my cock around her walls, earning a soft moan. Slowly, I placed my dick inside. She let out sharp moans as I went. I slowly moved in and out, hearing her kinda screams turn into soft moans. I smiled at her smiling face. I looked down at our connecting bodies, seeing a almost pink layer of blood. "What?" she asked, looking at me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Tell me," she said, shutting her legs together.

"Just a little blood," I said quietly.

"Should I be concerned?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I took sex Ed like 15 years ago. It has something to do with the penetration or whatever. But it won't last long, just a few hours."

"What type of sex Ed teacher did you have?" She asked, laughing.

"I did miss half the year so," I said. "Now open up."

"No," she whined. "I'm so tired."

"Was it a good first time?" I asked, laying down next to her.

"It was amazing," she said.

I kissed her cheek, slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it took me a while to debate whether I was gonna do this Chapter after all this time. But then I actually thought about how I never update it, so here it goes. This is what happened after Chapter 12 in Together Forever: The Alpha Triplet. You don't really have to read it before you read this because I will tell you a little summary of what's going on.**

 **So basically it's Valentine's Day, 2023, which is four days before the triplet's birthday. Everyone has gone out except for Jacob and Ava Carmen, who are playing superhero around the house. They stumbled upon a room that no one know's about, other then Rosalina. That means no security cameras, no worries.**

 **Ava Carmen: 13**

 **Jacob: 12 (for now)**

* * *

The room looked the same as I remembered: paintings lining the walls, a gigantic window with the drapes closed, a hot tub near the back with steps, a big bathtub on the wall, and an amazing second floor with golden spiral staircase.

"AC, we can't go in here," I said after a while.

"Why not?" She asked. "Looks nice."

"I have this memory," I said. "My mom was locking up this room. And she told me never to let anyone inside."

"And when was that?" She asked.

"Like, when I was three." I said.

"Which was ten years ago," she said. "Now, it's time to discover the mysteries of this room."

I smirked at her, quietly closing the door. I walked the lining of the room, running my hand across the wall. "Wanna go in the hot tub?" I asked.

"Why would we do that?" Ava Carmen asked.

"Cause it's snowing outside and it's good to warm up." I said.

"I don't have anything to wear," she said.

"Just do what boys do," I said. "Go in your under garments."

She started laughing. "You sound like mi abuela."

"I'm being serious," I said.

"Fine," she said, calming down.

I walked up the steps, going over to the hot tub and turning on the water. I unhooked my cape, folding it neatly. I slipped out of my shoes and pulled down my socks. I pulled the mask off of my face, then took off the belt. Finally, I slipped out of the leotard. I looked down at my blue and green boxers, then turned back to the hot tub. I turned on the bubbles and turned off the water, then slowly got inside. "Are you coming?" I asked her.

"I'm good," she said, sitting on the dry edge.

"Either you get out of your costume and get in, or I pull you in fully dressed," I said.

"Alright fine," she said, standing up.

She stood up, pulling off her cape and folding it next to mine. She took off her boots, then paused, looking at me. "Don't watch me," she said.

"What am I supposed to watch?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Watch your boxers moving in the water."

I groaned, looking down into the water. After a few minutes I heard her get in. I looked up, trying not to stare much at her body. Could you blame me though? I'm a twelve year old boy who's alone in a room with a girl. Plus I have to admit, Ava Carmen is hella fine. She smiled at me, resting her head on my shoulders. "This is really nice," she said softly. Her soaked, warm hand lay on my chest. "How come your Mom won't let anyone in here?"

"I don't really know," I said. "But hey, this is now our little secret."

I kissed her nose, then looked back up around the room. "I'll be back," I said. I go up, walking to one of the drawers. I opened it, finding a remote and a few pillows inside. I pressed the only button on the remote, seeing the lights dim slightly. A few candles around the room lit up. I took two pillows, then went to another drawer. I pulled it open, nearly losing my breath when I saw the variations of condoms inside. We should not be in here, we need to leave.

"What'd you find?" AC asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly, slamming the drawer shut. "We should go."

"It's too late, I'm already enjoying the hot tub," she said. "And what the heck did you do to the lights?"

"We should just go back to playing super hero," I said, walking over to the hot tub.

"And jump off of buildings?" She asked, and I nodded. "It was fun and all, but I was not a fan of the feel your dick on my ass."

"Way to boast my self confidence," I said, getting back into the tub. She chuckled.

"You know that's not what I meant," she said.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, not that I'm okay with it in general, but you're not even my boyfriend." she said. "I mean, I would be a little more comfortable if we were actually dating. I mean, I feel like we're dating. We always hang out, alone. We kissed that time in the park. And you took me ziplining in your backyard even though I am terrified of heights, and now I'm not as much. Because you helped me."

"Ava Carmen you know why I can't date you," I said.

"Yea because your last girlfriend died," she said angrily. "But it's not my fault she's dead. Jacob when you told me that you really liked me I was really happy. And then you told me that you couldn't be with me, which crushed my soul. It's confusing, okay? Just tell me how you feel, I can handle it."

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, so hopeful. I sighed, looking into her beautiful eyes. I moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes, putting it behind her ear. Slowly, I brought my lips down to hers. She was surprised, she really was. And then I felt her wet arms go around my neck as she moved to straddle over my legs. I could feel her fingers in my short hair, her cold, wet chest against my own. The hand around my neck dropped down, rubbing slightly against my balls. I couldn't help but moan slightly. It didn't help that there was a jet blowing on my ass.

Her hand actually grabbed hold of my balls. Her forehead was against mine, a smile on her face. "You like that?" she asked in a sexy voice. I gently moved her hand, putting it back behind my neck.

"God I love you," I mumbled, pressing my lips against hers again. She pulled back slightly.

"Can we get out of the water?" she asked quietly. Well actually she said, "¿Podemos salir del agua?" I nodded, hands under her legs. I lifted her up and out of the water, hearing her giggle. "I meant put me down," she said.

I whimpered, then set her down on the edge. I pulled the drain out of the plug, feeling the water leaving. A towel landed on my shoulders, and I took it. I looked at Ava Carmen, who was drying off. She was looking around, her eyes glued to the staircase. "What's up there?" she asked. I shrugged, asking her, "Wanna go check?"

She nodded, so I took her hand in mine and led her to the stairs. We slowly ascended them, keeping our eyes on the ground floor so we could be surprised together. The second floor looked even cooler than the first. There was a grand king sized bed, perfectly made, a closet that had bathrobes on it, a cooler in the corner with who knows what in it, and a big vanity window. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, which I pulled out to check it.

Aron: Hey dude, movies been delayed. I'm coming a little later than expected

Me: Ight

Vanessa: Don't do anything dirty

Me: I'm just chilling in the backyard with AC. I'll see you guys later.

I tossed my phone on the dresser, turning back to Ava Carmen. She smiled at me, leaning against the wall. "This is beautiful room," she said. "Why would your mom hide it from everyone?"

"To keep it beautiful," I joked. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I don't think today could be any better," she said.

"Do you want it to be?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think you could make it better," she said, not opening her eyes.

I took her face gently in my hands, bringing her lips to mine. Her arms instantly went around my neck, my hands went under her legs. She jumped up, wrapping her legs against my waist. I pressed her gently against the wall, feeling her grinding against my waist. I groaned, feeling her softly chew on lower lip. I knew her hands had left my neck, and she gently tugged on the waistband of my boxers, feeling them fall down my legs. She pulled her lips back, looking me in the eyes. "Jacob," she said quietly.

"It's okay Avie," I said quieter. I gently let her down, seeing her eyes glance down at my hanging penis. I took her hand, leading her to the bed. "I'll be back." She sat down as I made my way to the stairs. As soon as I was sure she couldn't see me, I practically sprinted down the stairs and over to the drawers. I rummaged through a lot of them before I would the one from before. I plucked a condom out, then ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time. It felt like I jumped across the room, throwing myself onto the bed and tackling Ava Carmen with me. I landed on top of her, seeing her trying to stifle a laugh. She looked at me, and I brought my lips down on hers.

Her hands laced through my hair. I moved my right hand down the side of her body, gently tugging on her bra and on her panties. She whimpered slightly, and I moved my hand back up to her bra. Now you have to remember that she's only thirteen and really skinny, so her breasts weren't big at all. In fact, I honestly think she didn't need a bra as much as other people would that are thirteen. But I'm not in a position to say, so I won't.

I could feel her nipples hard through the fabric, which I gently pulled over her head. As gently sucked the skin under her ear, I softly pinched her nipples, hearing her moan slightly. She put her hands on my chest, pushing me down onto the bed so she was sitting on top of me. She pulled off her panties, then slowly took my cock in her hand. I shaky hands fumbled around on the nightstand until I grabbed the small package I has recently had, which I handed to her. She tore it open, then rolled it onto my cock. She lifted herself up a little, slowly lowering herself onto my dick. She let in a sharp gasp, staying still for a few minutes. "Does it hurt?" I asked her worriedly. She nodded, biting her lip.

"In a good way," she said, opening her eyes to look at me. She went down a little more, then moved back up again. "It feels good," she said quietly. She closed her eyes, continuing moving up and down, going slow at first. As she moved faster, her mouth hung open as she panted. She was mumbling nonsense in Spanish, her hands gripping tightly on my shoulders. Her words were more breathless as she continued, then suddenly she stopped, letting out a long, loud moan as something trickled out of her. Her breathing was hard as she pulled me out her, resting Godwin on my body. "Are you okay?" I whispered to her, gently stroking her hair.

" _Asombroso_." she replied with a sigh. That means amazing. " _Usted no corras_?" (You didn't cum?)

"Boys last longer than girls do," I said quietly.

 _"Es asombroso. Estoy quiero llegar a ese punto_." (it's amazing. I want to get you to that point.)

"But didn't it hurt?" I asked.

" _Se sentía increíble, y quiero que se siente increíble._ " (It felt amazing, and I want you to feel amazing too.)

"Are you sure?"

" _Sí. Jacob hacerlo_." (Yes, do it Jacob.)

I flipped her over, laying her down on her back and standing up. I pulled her legs over the edge, pushing them apart slightly. Aligning myself with her hole I slowly entered her, hearing her let out a shaky moan. I pulled out gently, then went back in. She pulled her legs together, and I pinned one leg down with my knee and held the other one apart with my hand. She whimpered as I went back into her, moving a little faster. Her hips rocked against me, matching my speed. Her soft moans turned into loud ones, with her saying my name and other things in between. I couldn't help but groan loudly, feeling a sense of something building up down there.

I pushed all the way in and stopped, releasing the build up. I know AC came too because of how loud she was. I slowly pulled out, rolling off the condom before tying it, tossing it near my phone so I could remember to get rid of it later. I lay down next to Ava Carmen, putting my arm around her shoulder. "You okay?" I asked quietly. She nodded, taking deep breaths. "I love you," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came back with the food, Baliee was sitting on my bed, watching tv from the far corner. She was wearing an oversized (most likely mine) white shirt which in no way hid her braless breasts. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, walking over. I looked in the bathroom Jacob and I use and saw her bikini top sitting on the counter, as was her bottom. So if her bottom was there, what was she wearing?

I went over to her, handing her the plate of fries she asked for. I glanced down briefly, relieved to see she retrieved a pair of Sofia shorts from her room. Did that mean she wasn't wearing underwear? I sat next to her, looking at the cartoon playing. After I ate my food, I went and took a quick shower, not even bothering to put on underwear after. I just grabbed a towel and tied it tightly around my waist, then went back out. Baliee was in the mirror, fixing her hair, her arms up which lifted her tee shirt slightly. There was a clear view of her ass peaking out from beneath her shorts. I immediately went hard, which was a bad, terrible thing.

She looked at me and smiled. "Just fixing this mess," she said. "You need your pants?" After I didn't answer, she turned around to face me. I snapped our of my haze, seeing her giving me a questioning look. "Aron?" She asked.

"Yea," I said a little nervously. I saw her gaze go down to my towel and I immediately blushed.

"Is baby Aron excited?" she asked with an evil smile. I nodded, going over to my bed.

"Stop mocking me," I said, sitting down. She came over, sitting next to me.

"I honestly think girls have it the worst," she whispered in my ear. "Getting wet, ruining a good pair of underwear. That's why I didn't put any on."

Fuck no. God help me before I do something crazy. To late. To fucking late.

My lips were on hers before I even realized. We were just making out, it was okay. It was not fucking okay. She was feeling me through the towel. I pushed her down onto her back, straddling over her, not moving my lips at all. She moaned softly, our tongues playing around. "Fuck," she moaned out, pushing me back gently. "I want you." I opened my eyes, looking at her. She nodded, and within a minute the tee shirt she was wearing was by the balcony door and I was eating at her hard nipples.

She moaned loudly, her fingers curling and playing in my hair. I used one hand to play with the breast my mouth wasn't on, and the other to slowly trace circles over her pussy. I pulled back, looking at her closed eyes. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I whispered to her. She nodded, opening her eyes slightly.

"Can I ask something?" I nodded. "Can you not look? I won't look at yours." I nodded, and she let out a sigh of relief. "I am ready."

I nodded again as she slowly pulled her shorts off. I kept my eyes on hers like she'd asked. I unhooked my towel, tossing it to the side. I had my hand on my cock, slowly rubbing it as I waiting for Baliee to do or say something. She let out a sight, then nodded. I took a deep breath, inching closer to her, my eyes trained on hers. Slowly, I rubbed the head up and down her walls, hearing her moan quietly. I slowly slipped the head inside of her hole, then continued until it was all in there.

She was so tight and wet. Fuck, she was really tight. She had moaned loudly when I went in and was panting slightly while I stayed there. But her insides were active. They were tight and clenched around my dick. I loosened the straps that held onto my groin, sliding it down to the stub of my leg. Continuing my slow pace, I pulled out, then went back in. It's like she got tighter. By the time I was in a third time, I was gonna cum. Don't cum inside of her, you don't even have a condom. I pulled out quickly, and as soon as I did the cum exploded from me, landing on her bare stomach.

As soon as I regained composure, I looked down at her. She had propped herself up on her elbows and watched me. I smiled, taking deep breaths. She sat up completely, pressing her lips to mine. I put one hand on her back, the other in her hair, and kissed her back, hard. I pushed her down, pushing my cock deep inside of her. She let out a moan as I moved in and out at a continuous pace. After a few minutes, she came hard, and I slowed down a lot, pulling my face away from hers. She was moaning loudly, her back arched towards me. After a few more minutes, she came again. I slowly pulled out, resting my head on the hollow space between her neck and her shoulder and began sucking gently on it.

She shivered, letting out a shaky moan. I moved my hand down to my leg, pressing the release button. My lovely prosthetic hit the floor. I lifted my head slightly. "Hilton, power off cell phone and prosthetic," I said.

"Why'd you turn off your phone?" Baliee asked.

"So he can't record me," I said. I put my mouth back on her neck.

"Oh," she said, then let out a moan.

She pushed me onto my back, crawling on top of me. "I love you, Aron," she said, before kissing me.


	4. The Bartender

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I've been working on it since March 15. I know, it took me forever but it's finally finished! Here it goes, you'll figure out what's happening once you get into this chapter. All the sex chapters will be in the one shot story and the actual chapters will be in a story.**

* * *

I lifted my wrist, showing the bartender the green bracelet that showed I was over 21. He smiled a charming smile at me, leaning on his elbows. "What can I get you?" he asked. After I didn't respond, his expression turned slightly serious. "What's bugging, Princess?" After I didn't answer, he turned his head slightly. "Is it a guy?"

"Guys are douches," I said. He pretended to be hurt, then shrugged.

"I can't argue," he said. "We can be serious douches sometimes. What'd our species do this time?"

"Got wild with my ex-bestie," I said as he started mixing a drink. He shook his head, pouring it into a glass. He put it in front of me, then propped himself on the table.

"Douches are douches, you can't get rid of them," he said, shrugging.

"I'm so done with dudes," I said.

"Don't quit on us," he said. "Couldn't have been that bad?"

"This is the seventh time this has happened," I said, taking a long sip of my drink.

He sighed. "You can't just convert to lesbian because seven guys fucked with your heart," he said. "Now if it were eight, then I'd say screw dudes."

"I'd rather not get played another time," I said.

"You fucking gorgeous, if another guy plays you, come find me and I'll take care of him," he said.

"And what will you do?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"I'm built, if you haven't noticed," he said. I laughed aloud, making him smile cockily.

"Alright, I'll give guys one more chance," I said. "Any suggestions?"

He thought for a moment, looking around, then smiled. "Me mamaíta." I gave him a look, and he pretended to be hurt.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm gorgeous, your gorgeous, let's bang," he said. I couldn't help but laugh, then took another sip of my drink.

"I'm not gonna have a one night stand with you," I said, and he looked hurt.

"I've heard I'm a beast in bed," he said. "Let's make a deal. One night, if it's awful, you can give up on guys. If it's pretty decent, you're stuck with me."

I thought for a minute, seeing him come closer to my ear. "You need to go to the bathroom you say?" he asked.

I didn't ask. I shrugged and he grabbed my hand, walking along the counter until he was out. He led me to the back room, unlocking a door. He pushed me inside, looked around briefly, then came inside himself. He closed the door, locking it behind him. Just as I was about to ask what he was doing, he pushed me against the wall, his mouth next to my ear. "Have I ever told you I have a thing for sexy Asians?" he whispered, making me giggle. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Rosalina," I said.

His left hand trailed down my stomach, going down to underneath my skirt. His fingers rubbed the fabric of my panties, making me moan softly. He smirked, using his free hand to brush the side of my cheek. He pressed his lips to mine, them eating at my face. It was the best kiss I'd ever gotten. He slipped two fingers into my hole, slowly moving them back and forth, making me moan loudly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting one leg, feeling his fingers starting to move a little faster. I moaned again. This time, he stuck his tongue in my mouth, tasting all the corners of it. The hand that was once caressing my cheek was now in my shirt, rolling my left nipple between the thumb and index finger. Then he pulled back.

I thought it was over, but I was wrong. He got down on his knees, pulling my panties down to my ankles. He then put his face between my legs and began licking my pussy. His fingers still pumped in and out while his tongue danced around inside, making me quick to orgasm. Pulling up my panties, he got up, then led me to a couch. He let me sit while he washed his hands. Then he came over to me. "Was it good?" he asked. I was still panting, out of breath, but I nodded, making him smile. "I've still got a couple of hours before my shift ends, so you can come back when it does. I'll pay for your drink."

"What...time?" I managed to say.

"Nine," he answered, then left.

As I drove around town, running a few errands, my ex-bestie kept texting and calling me, trying to apologize. I continued to ignore her. I went back to the bar at around 8:53, finding the bartender from earlier. I took the liberty to read his name tag, which said his name was Nat. Nat smiled at me, pouring me a drink. "Hey gorgeous," he said, putting it in front of me.

"I'm getting the feeling you're trying to make me drunk," I said, taking a sip of the drink.

"Better pay for me," he said, making me laugh. "Let me just clock out and I'll be on my way."

"You driving or me?" I asked.

"I'm driving, girl," he said, then went to the back room.

After a few minutes, he came back with a leather jacket and a helmet. He said goodbye to a few people, then led me to a parking lot in the back. He shoved a set of keys inside the ignition of a motorcycle, handing me a helmet. I put it on, strapping it in place as he got onto the motorcycle. I got on behind him, and he put my hands on his waist. "Ever ride a motorcycle before?" he asked me.

"No," I said.

"Well hold on tight, I go fast," he said.

It was so much fun! He was so fast but careful and smooth, and even popped a wheelie. He took me to what I'm guessing was his apartment, letting me inside. He grabbed me, rushing into a bedroom and pushing me down on the bed in the center. He pulled my skirt and panties down and off, immediately going down on me. After a few minutes, I came hard. He pulled back, standing up. He then tossed his shirt off and to the side and moved to me, his hot lips on mine while his hands slowly unbuttoned my blouse. My hands traveled down his bare chest to his belt buckle, undoing it quickly, then his jeans button and zipper.

The only way to miss his massive erection was to be blind. It stuck out through his boxer briefs which made me even more wet then I already was. But before I got the chance to even think about removing his underwear, his mouth was sucking on my right nipple. I let out a loud gasp, which was quickly followed by a moan as his right hand played with my other breast and his left slowly fingered me. One finger, in and out, in and out, then he added another finger. It wasn't long before I came, my voice loud.

He moved his mouth to sucking on my cheek, both his hands massaging my breasts. I moved my hands down his sides, gently tugging at the waistband of his underwear. He lifted his waist and I pulled his boxers down, glancing down. Oh my God, he was huge. He had to be at least 11 or 12 inches and at least four inches all the way around. He moved a hand down to his dick, lifting it and thrusting deep inside of me. I don't know if he went all in but he filled me so much. And he pushed in even deeper. I let out a loud moan which was almost a scream. He moaned out too, pushing in even further. "You're so tight," he whispered in my ear.

"Your so big," I said, making him smile. He pulled out, getting up and walking to a drawer. I whimpered slightly, not wanting the filled feeling to go away. He grabbed a bottle, then came back over. "Relax, I'm just lubing up." he said. He kissed me briefly. I took the bottle from him, squeezing a little on my hands. I sat up, then began rubbing the lube onto his cock. He moaned as my hand slid up and down his length, moving it in circular motions to get every last inch.

Then, he was slowly slipping his big cock inside me. Slowly, he pushed inside of me. Every few seconds he paused, pulled out, then went back in a little deeper. After a few minutes, I knew that I couldn't take anymore. He was in deep, and I don't even know if he was all the way in. He pushed a little further and I nearly shrieked. He looked up at me, concern in his dark brown eyes. He pulled out a little bit, then leaned down and gently kissed me. His hips moved slowly in and out, giving me short, slow thrusts.

I moaned into his mouth, too consumed in the amazing feeling going on in my vagina to kiss him back. He pulled his lips back, resting his forehead against mine. One of his hands was on my waist, his other caressing my cheek. For the fourth time today, I came hard again. It seemed so much stronger than before. Nat pulled out, moving the hand that was on my hip to his cock, stroking it slowly. He bite my nose with his lips, then moved his lips back, closing his eyes. In five long pumps, he came hard, his hot semen spraying on my stomach. He groaned lowly, saying, "I'm sorry I came on your stomach, I forgot to get a condom."

I laughed lightly, running my hand down his chest. "You're so fucking sexy, I love it."

He smiled. "I'm guessing you aren't giving up on us anymore?" he asked. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.


	5. The Bartender Chpt 3

"Can you tell me?" I asked. He pulled back, moving to sitting in front of me. He pulled me into his lap, pressing his lips in mine softly. He pulled back, then smiled. "Still can't guess?"

"Sex?" I asked. He smirked wider, then nodded.

I moved to a straddling position over his lap, leaning in slowly to kiss him. "Are you teasing me?" he asked with a salacious smile. I nodded, stopping. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You liked it when you had total control of me?" I asked, and he nodded. "You can do that again, but you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything," he said.

"I want you to go all the way," I whispered. He nodded eagerly, then kissed me instantly.

I felt his hands under my tee shirt rubbing my sides, slowly making their way up to my bra. I could feel his erection through his jeans making me smile. He moved his lips to my neck while I trailed my hands down to his jeans, undoing them so I could pull out his penis. He moaned softly when I began to stroke it, making me smile. He moved his head back, lifting my shirt over my head, along with my bra. He playfully hit my boobs, laughing lightly.

"Get up so I can get you're pants off," he said.

I slowly sat up, and as I did he pulled my pants and underwear down, and eventually off. He stood up, kicking his shoes and sock off, then pulling his pants off. He lay me down on the couch, putting my legs and ass over the arm so they were higher up. He got down on his knees, rubbing his fingers against my outer walls. I let out a soft moan, making him chuckle. He dipped his tongue in, slowly licking up and down before sticking it in. "Jesus how long is your tongue?" I moaned out. He stuck a finger inside and pulled his head back.

"Long enough," he said. "Does that feel good?"

"Mhmm," I responded, feeling him start to speed up. After a few minutes, I felt an orgasm wash over me. When I looked up, Nat had his eyes on me. "Ready babe?" Nat asked, smirking slightly. I nodded, then felt him push the tip in, putting it in and out. I whined, making him smile. "You think you're ready for this?" Nat asked, and I nodded. He leaned down, gently kissing and licking my chest. I let out a sweet moan, feeling him slowly thrusting in and out, now a little deeper than before.

Like the first time, he would go deeper, hold it, pull out, then go deeper. After what felt like an hour, I felt his balls softly touch my anal, meaning he had made it all the any. I, on the other hand, was a sweaty, moaning, screaming mess. With each thrust in and out, I couldn't help but moan loudly, to the point where it sounded like a scream.

He pulled his lips from my breast, moving them to my lips. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he whispered, continuing his deep, slow thrusts. "At least not intentionally." I smiled weakly, then let out another moan. Within two minutes of his fully deep thrusts, I was cumming hard. He had pulled out, using his hands to stroke his long, hard cock until his sperm spurted out and onto my stomach.


	6. The Bartender Chpt 5

It had been less than an hour when I felt Nat's revenge. I was reading my book when I felt Nat's had go under my shirt. I jumped, looking at him. He had an evil smile on his face and shushed me. "You don't want to wake up Alex?" Nat said. "He gets very very cranky when he's awoken from his nap. You don't want to find out." I nodded slowly.

He slowly unbuttoned my shorts, then pushed them down to my ankles. He lifted the arm rest between our seats, moving one my my legs over his. "Wha—" I started, but he covered my mouth with his hands. "Ssh," Nat said. "Alex is sleeping, remember?" I nodded, but he didn't move his hands. And with his other hand, he tore my panties. He tore them off completely. I let out a little gasp, making him chuckle. He pulled it out from under me, holding it in front of my face. "Oops," he said with a smile.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, pushing his hand down.

"Me? You're in trouble, not me," he said. He grabbed a few napkins, balling them up and then wrapping it in my panties. And then he shoved it in my mouth. "You're pretty voice isn't gonna be needed Rosalina."

"Tsk tsk tsk, you should've stopped," he said, shaking his head.

"Nat," I tried, but only made noise. He chuckled, pinching my cheek.

"Just enjoy the taste of your own underwear," he said. "I'm gonna have some fun."

The blanket was still covering my lower half, which was now naked with my legs spread open. One of his hands were under the blanket, with one stroking my thigh and the other rubbing on my stomach. "Did you know that I have a few toys?" Nat whispered evilly. I looked at him, confused. "For when you get out of line, my friend. I wasn't going to bring them with me, but I'm sure glad I did." He moved the hand that was on my stomach to his bag, then pulled out what looked to be a dildo.

God, it was a dildo. It was no where near as long as Nat's dick, but it was still pretty big. And it was purple. Geez, I'm gonna die today. He rubbed it against my cheek, laughing to himself. "And to think I thought I wasted my money on this thing. Who knew it'd come in handy." He put it under the blanket, rubbing it against my hole. And then he put in me. It felt so weird. Maybe because I was used to a real dick and I've never ever experienced a dildo.

I let out a muffled moan as I felt him slowly push the toy inside of me. I hadn't had a good fucking in so long and anything would do. He was slow and teasing, barely even going in and out. I looked at Nat, who was smiling evilly. I let out a muffled whimper, making him arch an eyebrow. "Okay, if you say so." And then he was ramming the dildo inside of me. My breathing was out of control as I was moaning and groaning. Even though I had a 'gag' in my mouth, Nat still had to covered my mouth with his hand. I could see the tent his erection made in his pants. And then I was over come by a violent orgasm.

As soon as I quieted down, Nat stuffed the dildo insides of me, then quickly unbuttoned his pants, freeing his erection. He was quickly and violently jerking off, his cum spraying over his pants. He groaned quietly as he came, then smiled at me. He put his hand under my jaw. "Spit it out," he commanded. I spit out the make shift gag, letting it fall in his hand. He laughed, then used it to clean his pants. "Are you gonna take it out now?" I asked.

"No," he said. "That's your new travel companion until we land." He stuffed his now soft dick back in his pants, then put the gag back in my mouth, and finally shifted in his chair to get comfortable.

.

Nat had given me three hours to get ready. We are dinner around 7:30. I finished around 8:15. I had until 11:45 before Nat would come and get ready to fuck me. I took a long shower, then shaved everywhere. And I mean everywhere; legs, arms, chest, armpits, face, and pussy. By then it's was around 10. I blow dried my hair, then started putting on pmy clothes. I had settled with a tight, white, sheer tee shirt that barely hid my hard nipples. I then put on a black with white polka dots mini skirt that bad result covered my ass. I had been told not to wear underwear or a bra, so I put on my heels, then walked out of the bathroom.

Nat was in the main room, setting up a collection of mirrors. He looked at me and smiled while I gave him a questioning look. "I wanna see from all angles Princess," he explained. He then looked at me up and down, taking in a breath. "Fuck, you look sexy." I smiled, walking over to him.

"Are you finished with your creep mirror thing?" I asked.

"I'm so excited," he said, bouncing a little. I picked up a small bottle, holding it up. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"Yes Nat," I said.

He smiled, then pushed me onto the bed. I laughed, then he spread my legs apart, putting his head down to my pussy. His was gentle but quick. He licked and sucked, driving his tongue deep inside me, making me cum quickly. He then took the small bottle, putting some lube on my asshole. I moaned as he slowly rubbed my asshole, gently slipping a finger inside. I looked down, seeing him smiling at me.

He stood up and undid his pants, letting them and his boxers fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them, then took his erected penis in his hands. He picked up the bottle of lube, squeezing a dollop into his hand. He used it to stroke his dick, covering it all in the lube. "Dammit, forgot to buy condoms," he said. He shrugged, the grabbed me by the waist, flipping me over. "I hope you don't mind me hitting from behind." he said, then chuckled. "That rhymed."

"Don't start conversation when you're about to fuck me," I told him, and then he slapped my ass.

"Don't tell me what to do," Nat said.

"Mhmm," I said.

"Just relax, it'll hurt a lot," he said.

I took a deep breath, then felt his cock press against my ass hole.


End file.
